Todoroki y el libro del amor verdadero
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Es la última vez que Izuku deja solo a Shouto en la librería, el bicolor es perfectamente capaz de armar un completo desastre por sí sólo involucrando de paso a todos sus compañeros que se le crucen en frente. O: Donde Todoroki prueba sus conocimientos en relaciones en sus compañeros usándolos como ratas de laboratorio.


**El Universo de My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Notas de Autor al Final. Favor leer.**

 **Resumen** : Es la última vez que Izuku deja solo a Shouto en la librería, el bicolor es perfectamente capaz de armar un completo desastre por sí sólo involucrando de paso a la dulce Vice-Presidenta y al tímido de su amigo.

 **O:** Donde Todoroki prueba sus conocimientos en relaciones en Momo y Midoriya usándolos como ratas de laboratorio.

O tal vez algo de Todoroki tratando de gastar su tiempo libre.

* * *

 **El origen.**

Cada ser humano tenía el potencial de ser diferente del resto de sus congéneres. No obstante, eso también aplicaba para la semejanza entre dos personas. Pero para Izuku, Momo no podría ser más que lo inverso a él. Al mismo tiempo, eran ridículamente parecidos.

Ella era talentosa y capaz, para Izuku era bastante probable que estas virtudes hubieran acompañado a Yaoyorozu desde su nacimiento. Sus capacidades académicas oscilaban lo desorbitante empequeñeciendo a _Deku_ hasta tal punto de sentirse insignificante.

De la misma forma, un puente se generaba con la misma rapidez que el abismo entre ellos aumentaba.

Puede que ella no lo dijera o no lo demostrara, pero Todoroki no era de las personas que se guardaran cosas demasiado _sutiles._ Era bastante probable que ante las alabanzas que Midoriya murmuraba sin darse cuenta él se viera en la situación de corregirle inconscientemente.

— _Ella no cree que sea fuerte Midoriya. En lo absoluto._

La primera vez que Izuku escuchó lo que su amigo soltó así de la nada casi se atragantó con el jugo de melocotón que había preparado anteriormente. No obstante, el chico de ojos bicolores siguió sorbiendo su malteada como si hubiera dado el clima.

Era curioso que precisamente las cosas que los alejaban el uno del otro, fueran lo que, paradójicamente los acercara. Shouto lo veía así.

 **-O-**

—Deberías pedirle que salgan, o esa clase de cosas. Los humanos tienden a realizar ese tipo de actividades para afianzar las relaciones.

—Todoroki-kun…—Izuku soltó un suspiro prolongado mientras jugaba con los almohadones del sofá en el cuarto común, por alguna razón su amigo estaba empeñado en _shipearlos—_ No creo eso que sea posible, no tengo nada bueno que ofrecer. Más importante, ¿por qué hablas de los humanos como si no fueras uno?

Ciertamente, Todoroki era reconocido por cierto hábitos extraños.

El mencionado se quedó callado unos segundos, y ladeó la cabeza al final, como si no estuviera entendiendo la pregunta de su compañero. Izuku pudo ver la portada amarilla de: _Cómo entender las relaciones amorosas si eres lento._ Sintió algo de pena por su amigo.

 **-O-**

—¿Qué es Midoriya para ti? —el comentario a quemarropa de Shouto sorprendió severamente a la vicepresidenta de su aula. Quién se le quedó mirando quedito unos segundos sin entender a qué se refería el enigmático mitad y mitad.

—Un… ¿compañero aspirante a héroe? Todoroki-san, no comprendo —la sonrisa forzada de Momo no convenció del todo a Shouto quien ya tenía teorías locas en su cabeza.

—Ya veo, esto debe ser lo que el libro define como _Friendzone._

—¿¡Ah?! ¡Todoroki-san!

—No te preocupes Yaoyorozu—el bicolor le palmeó suavemente el hombro confundiendo aún más a Momo.

 **-O-**

Izuku estaba seguro de que serían las tres de la mañana cuando los golpes en su puerta lo despertaron de su apacible sueño. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de su habitación su manó buscó su teléfono de forma casi mecánica. 20 llamadas perdidas de Todoroki y un mensaje de Kacchan fueron las notificaciones que saltaron a la vista.

—" _¡Maldito Nerd! Calla al maldito bastardo mitad y mitad o te juro que les exploto una granada en la cara a los dos ¡No nos dejan dormir, maldición!"_

La mente de Midoriya viajó al infinito sin darse cuenta de que alguien seguía aporreando su puerta. De repente, sus neuronas hicieron _clic_ y se levantó a abrirle al extraño visitante.

—¿Kacchan dijo " _nos_ "?¿Estaba con alguien?

Obviamente, era Todoroki quien se encontraba frente a su puerta.

 **-O-**

Shouto tenía el rostro indescifrable. Pareciera como si hubiera descubierto una nueva pandemia o como si la verdad del universo le hubiera sido revelada de forma repentina.

—Todoroki-kun…— Izuku sabía que no importa lo que le dijera, nada lograría distraer al, raramente, enérgico aspirante a héroe. Aun así, se sentía en la necesidad de indicarle lo obvio— Son las tres de la mañana, estoy bastante seguro de que lo que sea que quisieras decirme podría esperar hasta el desayuno.

—Ya sé porque no tienes avance con Yaoyorozu—obviamente, el comentario de Izuku fue brutalmente ignorado—Es porque no le hablas.

Midoriya contuvo las poderosas ganas de llamar a Kacchan y que quemara el bendito libro al que Todoroki se aferraba como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

 **-O-**

Al final, Izuku le había pedido a Momo que le ayudara con algunos ejercicios de matemáticas. Más que beneficio propio, probablemente era para evitar que el bicolor siguiera con las locuras que para él, parecía totalmente normal.

Cuando Midoriya se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros en la sala común, Todoroki pudo ver la cara de lelo feliz que tenía pegada en el rostro. Sonrió levemente, al fin había encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas, este libro era sin lugar a dudas la respuesta a todas sus preguntas acerca de las hormonas enloquecidas de su clase. Asintió convencido de su singular hallazgo, escaneando a sus compañeros como si los estuviera analizando.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Kaminari había dicho que Jirou le parecía bonita.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor.**

Esta idea loca nació de una forma muy random xD madre mía. ¡Que alguien le quite ese libro!

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Básicamente se tratará de Todoroki intentando unir a sus compañeros probando las verdades de un libro que debería quemarse lo antes posible (?)

Este primer capítulo va dedicado a Alberto-M, quién me contagió de su gusto por el Izuku x Momo.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! Comenten sugerencias de ships locas para Shouto, que seguro no le importa así sea furry (?)


End file.
